Shiny But Lethal
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: Star  aka android S1  is a breakthrough in robotic technology, but she had one thing they didn't  download into her hard drive, a personality. As a teenager, sick of acting like   play thing, she runs away to planet Insanus. I do not own robotomy.
1. Star's escape

Hey peoples. I've never done anything with robots for characters, so pray to god I get this story right. Please review.

Men in white lab coats crowded around the steel table covered by a large blanket, notebooks and pens at ready. A man in a black coat came to the head of the table and began a little introduction speech. "This is our latest and most advanced war machine yet. Fully equipped with heat sensors, plasma rifles, and just about any kind of gadget and weapon we could possibly squeeze into this one robot. I present to you..." The man in charge threw the blanket off and all the men surrounding gasped. "-The S1 android." He said. The android on the table looked very much like a teenage girl, except her skin was a gray color. She had white long hair that went all the way to her back and had a regular sized bust. What clothed the android was black armor. It was in the shape of a small crown on her head, a thick black top that ended just below where her naval was supposed to be, and thick black shorts, along with spiky combat boots. She had curves as well.

The head man pressed a button and it's eyes opened to reveal two dark eyes. Then she sat up on the table. All the men were in awe at her flexability and movements. Then she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This again? You woke me up just for some show and tell to all your lifeless friends?" she asked, really irritated and wanting to get some more sleep. All the men gasped at her reactions to the surroundings and quickly scrawled in some notes. Her creator did nothing but beam in happiness when the men continued to be amazed by his creation "And for the last time dad, it's Star, not S1." She corrected. All the men laughed at that. This had been going on for the past year since she was created. Play show and tell for her dad and just let them touch and feel you all over. He didn't care if she felt uncomfortable, he only cared about the honors he would get once she was placed inti a war. Her patience finally snapped when she felt one of the men try to see under her chestplate armor. "THAT'S IT!" She screamed. Which got all the mens attention even more.

She activated her rocket boots and blew a hole in the roof. "S1! Stop acting like a bratty teenager and listen to your creator!" he was about to press her remote when she zapped it with a laser, destroying it completely.

"Later losers." she said, and mock saluted them before zooming out of the lab. Alarms rang, and missles were fired. She easily destroyed them and zoomed into outer space. Then she dug through her chest plate and took out a small circular device. A tracking one. She threw it back to earth and zoomed past the solar system, and into a swirling black vortex. She tried to fall back, but it was too late. Star was sucked into the hole, where there could be unknown worlds, or just darkness. Her eyes opened to find herself in a whole new galaxy, she knew it wasn't the solar system, but what could it be?

She continued to fly aimlessly in space until her radars picked up traces of a planet. Flying near it, her radars scanned it for any traces of intelligent life forms. In front of her eyes flashed 'There are life forms, intelligence is not comprehendable' Star then adjusted her eyes like telescopes on the planet. Her metal jaw fell hard at the sight. Robots. All different kinds of them. Then her sight flashed red, an incoming projectile. Then something hit her hard in the back, her vision turned black as she hurdled toward the robot inhabited planet. 


	2. New student

Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic with robots. I've only seen the show twice, so pray to god I can get this fanfic right! Please review and send me tips on how to make this story even better!

* * *

In the classroom

"-And that is how you shoot a forty five ton missle launcher the totally wrong way." Dreadnot said, his robotic hand on the launcher buttons. Thrasher just rolled his eyes on his visor as everyone whooped and screamed once the bell rang. "Don't forget! There is a quiz coming up next week, so-" **SMASH! **Something outside broke into many pieces. Then, something hit the roof and the entire thing fell. The teacher and a few other unlucky robot students were crushed underneath the heap of rubble. Something hung from the roof pipes.

People screamed at the thing, saying it was a monster. Dreadnot crawled out from the rubble and shot down the thing with his laser eyes. It fell with a loud clatter onto the floor. Everyone crowded around the thing and some robots gasped. A female robot. But the weird fur on her head looked really soft. There was a few dents in her body, and a leg was already detatching itself. Then her dark eyes opened, signalling she was activating again. Robots backed away as she reattatched her leg and buffed the dents out of her body. Then she noticed all of the students staring at her.

"...What?" She asked, completely oblivious to the situation. Some of the looks some male robots were giving her started to creep her out. She twirled her hair nervously between two dull silver fingers. Dreadnot then came from behind her dragged her away to the office. She struggled to get away as he continued to drag her away.

"What was that?" One of the robots asked, everyone was crowded around the door, watching as the young andriod struggled. "Wow she is HOT!" Weenus said. Then most of the guys agreed. Especially Megawatt, he was already putting her on his 'girls to ask out' list.

Lunch

Star walked through the empty halls, trying to process what she was just told. Dreadnot couldn't find any information on her, so he set up that she become a student here. Her schedule was downloaded into her and right now, lunch was going on. So many emotions flipped through her head, but the main one was happiness. Stopping at the big door to the cafeteria, she took in an unneccacary breath and opened the doors.

Silence. That's all there was when she walked inside. Star twirled a piece of hair between her fingers, wanting this staring to end soon. She lined up behind a yellow tall and gray short robot. They were too engrossed in the conversation to notice her. "Did you see that new girl? I heard she was totally hot!"

"Meh, she'll probably be with the popular group then." She picked up some random pieces of food, too busy eavesdropping to notice what exactly she was taking.

"Hey, what if we talk to her first? I'll bet we'd get popular really fast." The gray one said.

"I told you before-" Star's and the yellow robot's hands clinked when they were about to grab the same oil can. "Oh, uh. Sorry!" He said.

"No it's fine. I can just take this one." She said. Then grabbed the one next to the oil. His mouth was agape for some reason. Star practically had question marks flashing in her visor. "What? Never seen a girl before?" She asked. The yellow bot snapped out of his trance.

"Uh, no. I mean yes! Uhm... it's just... people weren't lying when they said you were pretty." Then the robot shut up immedietly. Star smirked a bit.

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked teasingly. Then the gray robot then elbowed the gray one and cut in front of her, giving her his oil. "No thanks." She said, then put it back on his tray. People started to yell for them to hurry up. Star rushed to the end and looked for a table to sit at.

Most of the tables were full, mostly with gossiping teens and exploding heads. Star saw the gray and yellow robot join up with a small green one at a secluded table. Shrugging, she walked to their table and sat down. More stares. They were getting more annoying as she sipped the oil, seeing as they haven't even touched their food yet. "Is there something wrong?" She tried to ask politely.

"Um no. It's just you're the first girl to ever talk to us... at will." The yellow one said.

"Well, my name's Star. Nice to meet you guys." She said, then continued to sip on her oil.

"I'm Thrasher, and this is-" He was knocked over by the gray one.

"I can say my own name you know!" He yelled at Thrasher. "I'm Blastus!" He said, then offered his hand to her. She was about to take it when the small green robot smashed Blastus over the head with his giant hand, then that same one took hers and shook it, practically crushing it in a vice like grip.

"Weenus!" He stated, then continued to crush her hand. When he finally released it, her hand was no more than a crumpled heap. Then Blastus grabbed Weenus and tried to force him down. She raised an eyebrow at the three, then laughed a bit. They stopped all together then.

Maimy watched her from the popular table. She glared long and hard before turning to her boyfriend Megawatt, batting her glass eyes at him. But he wasn't paying attention to her, in fact, he was just crossing 'Maimy' off his list and putting 'Star' at the top.


	3. Puberty sucks

The cake is a lie! I liek mudkipz! When I watched the episode about puberty, I just had to write up a chapter about it, it was just too funny! xD WARNING! SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THIS EPISODE YET

* * *

Star was laughing as all three robots tussled. Thrasher was trying to get out of the pile, but Weenus grabbed him by the neck and pulled him back in. Star practically had oil streaming down from her eyes now. She swore she broke something from laughing so hard. This is the first time she's ever been able to laugh, and it felt painful. A good kind of painful though.

Maimy was clenching an oil can ferociusly in her pink grip. The liquid oozed onto her hand as she clenched harder. "Let me go Blastus!" Thrasher screamed from his headlock position given by Blastus. Then Weenus came up from behind and smashed them both on the head for no reason.

Star fell on the floor from laughing so hard. Maimy couldn't take much more of it. She chucked the oil can at Star's head. Star's sensors picked up the incoming projectile and all of a sudden, Star's 'hair' turned all spiky like a porcupine and put many holes into the can. The can splattered oil onto some of the needles. Star turned her head to see Maimy glaring at her. Star's hair went limp again and the can fell to the ground. Oil stained some of her white hairs.

After the fight, Thrasher limped back into his seat as Star was cleaning off her hair. She grumbled as she tried to get the oil out. The senors then crashed into the room with their motorcycles, smashing everything in their way. She was too busy trying to get the stain out to notice all the girls getting swept away into the Senors bikes. One of them was about to grab her, but she ducked, trying to remove her foot to activate the stain remover. The biker smashed into the wall and out the building.

"There." She said, the stain fell out and her hair was back to it's regular white. Then she looked around. "What's with all the crazy motorcycles?" Weenus's hand suddenly got larger and his teeth got too big for his mouth.

"WOOOO! It's puberty again!" Blastus yelled, then pimples popped onto his face and attacked him. Thrasher's jaw then got way too large and landed on the table with a loud BANG! Star's fingers instantly got sharper and suddenly there were fangs portruding out of her mouth. All the boys then started to poop out motorcycles and rode rampant throughtout the school. Thrasher, Blastus, and Weenus pooped out their motorcycles and joined all the boys. Star didn't know what exactly was going on at all, so she flew up to the roof and ate her lunch there.

At the lockers

Star slammed the locker closed and was instantly face to face with a yellow, rich looking robot. "Hellooo beautiful." He said flirtatiously, then he winked. She wanted to puke green acid all over the floor.

"Um... hi." She replied, wanting to get away. Suddenly, puberty hit her again and this time, it made her curves grow and her eyes turned into big lasers. She 'accidently' shot the yellow robot into the wall and ran off, silently laughing to herself.

In class

Star was placed next to Thrasher for her permanent seat. She was happy that she wasn't near the rich looking robot from earlier. Dreadnot was arrested again that day. He refused to test everyone on the basics of adulthood so a substitute stood in for him while he was running for his life from the authorities. The new teacher played an adult movie and handed each robot a barf bag. Which everyone was soon barfing in massive chunks of their lunches.

Star was out cold, the adult movie waaaaay too much for her hard drive to handle. She looked over at the boys, Thrasher and Blastus were barfing in their bags repeatedly, eyes welded shut. Weenus was enjoying every minute of the movie. After it finished, he was saying it was totally awesome. The substitute had long exploded after the movie was half way over, so there was no test. The class was soon in mayhem afterwards. Star felt another wave of puberty hitting her. "Oh crap..." She mumbled, getting Thrasher's attention.

"What?" He asked, facing her. Then, if robots could have nose bleeds, he would have had one at that very minute. Spikes started to come onto her skin, hair was almost turning into wild snakes, hissing and biting each other. Black metal armor got a bit smaller, spikes on those as well. Her eyes turned into lasers again and her fangs returned. Oh, and her eyes turned blood red.

"Crud..." She mumbled with a changed, more sexy voice. Thrasher was now out cold from the scene he just saw. Looking around, she saw that some of the other guys were staring with acid dripping out of their mouths and some boys couldn't take it so theyy passed out as well. Star banged her head against the table, trying to will the puberty to go away. It was so embarrassing!


	4. Girls: part 1

I just love how weird and random this show is, don't you?

* * *

The next day

Star was running down the sidewalk frantically, also brushing all the knots out of her long hair with her hand. She forgot to set up her self alarm last night and now she only had four minutes to get to class. It didn't help at all that her place was one of the farthest from the school. And as if her luck couldn't get any worse, there was a big fight where the crossing was. "Rocket boots. Activate." She mumbled, still kind of tired, and flames shot out of her boots, causing her to fly. Above the entire jam, she could see Thrasher and Blastus caught in the middle.

Lowering down, she grabbed and pulled both of them out. "Hey guys." She said.

"Hey." They both replied. Some other robots tried to grab her or pull the other two back in, but they successfully got out.

"Thanks." Thrasher mumbled, it was kind of embarrassing to be saved by a girl.

"You're welcome." She said mockingly, seeing as how he looked kind of embarrassed. Thrasher gave her a glare and she just laughed a bit. As she flew away, Blastus looked from behind and screamed. "CANNONBALL!" Star was confused by this until she was hit in the back by a massive cannonball, the sudden force making her release both Thrasher and Blastus. Thinking quickly, they both grabbed a handfull of her long white hair, jerking her head back and breaking a few cords in her neck. The rest of the flight was hard, but they made it to school with only many dents and some broken off parts. All in all, it was the safest ride they've ever had.

Star was completely mute for the first period because of her broken speaker, but she did try to yell at the two robots for nearly tearing her head off. Thrasher was grateful she couldn't speak, he could have sworn she had mouthed at least every swear word at them known to Insanus. Blastus had no idea what she was trying to say, so he just took it completely wrong and thought that she was saying completments rather than cuss words.

During lunch, she opened her neck and started to fix the tubes in her neck with a reflection on her lunch, which consisted of a rusty engine, some bolts, and wires with her usual oil. After her voice was back to normal, she watched as the boys started to eat their food like savages. She munched slowly, biting back a laugh as Blastus ran out of food and tried to steal some of Weenus's. She swatted Thrasher's hand away as he reached for hers.

Star went to throw away the leftovers when she accidently bumped into the pink robot who glared at her the other day. Her half empty oil can spilled all over the front of Star. "Oh! I am SO sorry!" The pink one said, not really meaning a word of it. Some of the kids around her started to laugh at Star's expense.

"It's okay. It's no problem." She said, and started to clean herself off with a really advanced looking brush. Robots awed at Star's advanced look rather than laughed. This made Maimy even more furious than before, she needed a way to douse this girls popularity before she becomes yesterdays news.

The next class period, they were mixing very lethal and explosive chemicals together. Sneakily, she replaced Star's and Thrasher's 'Stabilizing compound' with 'liquidized flint'. Thrasher threw in the flint and the entire experiment blew up in their faces, literally. The explosion was so large, it blew a hole in the roof also hitting a random teacher passing by the desks. Another substitute down. Everyone cheered and Maimy had fire burning in her eyes.

PE wasn't all that different. Maimy normally had all the guys aweing at her hotness, but now some were watching as Star flipped and jumped through a bunch of death machines. A machine gun produced out of her arm and she shot all of them down. Surrounded by attack robots now, Maimy was sure she could get rid of her, she turned up the level to 12. All of the robots charged. Star leapt up in the air, curled up into a ball and her long hair covered her body. It turned spiky and she did a cannonball on the robots, destroying them all.

Maimy paid a jock to throw a heaping ball of metal onto Star. He did it, and the ball fell right on top of Star. Maimy was about to celebrate her little victory over the silver android when the ball glowed red, and it exploded. It covered everyone with trash and scraps of metal. Some got cut in half and others just exploded for no reason.

Hallways

The occurances today were just getting weirder and weirder, just a few minutes ago, the light fixture broke above her and would have crushed her if she hadn't fired a missile at it from her breastplate, shattering it into a million tiny pieces. Slamming the locker door shut, she was met again by that rich looking robot guy. _What was his name again? ... Megawatt? _She thought as he began to complement himself and telling her how perfect they were for each other. Star was just blankly looking at him through her visor when he finally asked her what he wanted to know.

"So, you wanna go out with me?" Star was silent for a few seconds before replying.

"No thank you." She stated blankly, and walked away. The entire hallway gasped and went silent. Megawatt's visor went as wide as it could go. Did a girl just say no to him? That's impossible! He's Megawatt! _She probably already has a boyfriend, yeah, that's why. _He tried to assure himself as he walked past her locker and down the halls. He heard laughter, HER laughter.

"It's true! I am a VERY sexy robot."

"Now this is just getting weird." Megawatt peeked from the corner to see Star, one of the most sexiest and hottest girls in the school, hanging out with the weirdos. His mouth fell off, hit the ground, and his head then exploded. His remains were carried off somewhere else.

"Can I have your number? I mean, so we can you know, uh..." Blastus said, holding out his cell phone. Star took her blue one out and they exchanged numbers. Thrasher held out his phone as well. Star plucked it out his hand, much to his disagreement and punched in her number into his callers list, which was kind of small compared to the other one's she's seen.

"Hey! Give that back!" Thrasher tried to grab the cell phone as she copied his number onto her cell. When she was done, she just barely kept it away from him. "I'm serious! Give that back now!" He said, leaning against her back and trying to grab it. she just laughed and held it even farther from his reach.

"Dude! Do you know how wrong that looks?" They heard Weenus say, who was looking at them with a sickened look on his face. It's weird, because you'd think he'd enjoy seeing these kinds of things in real life. Thrasher and Star looked at their position, and if robots could blush, they would have. Thank Insanus that no one else was there to see. Star and Thrasher quickly stepped apart. Thrasher rubbed the back of his metallic neck and Star was looking down at her feet.

"Um, here. Bye guys." She handed him his phone back and walked away.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Blastus and Weenus elbowed him in the sides.

"Woah man! You were pressing up against her! Big score!" Blastus said, freaking out and wondering if they were able to get popular that way. Thrasher tried to shut him up but he wouldn't. From behind a corner, Maimy watched from afar with an evil smile on her face. She had seen everything and knew just how to hurt Star.


	5. Girls: part 2

Man, school is exhausting. I hate it when teachers give extra homework on the weekends and holidays, don't you?

* * *

Star came home with her arms full of textbooks filled with disturbing subjects such as how to rip off limbs correctly, what building is the most likely to explode, which leaders will offer you bribes, etc. Star wondered exactly what this school was actually teaching their students. Compared to the humans on earth, this school was hard core, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Being in a school like this was heaven compared to where she used to live with her dad.

The next day

The hallways were bustling as usual, students in a rush to return to their next classes. Thrasher slammed shut his locker door, in his hands some of the textbooks and materials he needed. Someone walked up from behind the yellow robot, metal feet clicking against the floor. That very same person tapped Thrasher on the shoulder, he turned around and dropped all his books and materials by surprise.

xoxoxoxoxo

Her black metal feet were silent in the halls, almost like some sort of ghost, unnoticed by all the students as she walked by. Blastus almost didn't notice her as she passed by. "Hey, Star!" She turned around.

"Oh, hey Blastus. What's up?" Blastus shut his locker, he had a grave look in his visor.

"The unbelieveable just happened, Thrasher told me Maimy asked him out." He said, checking his phone and showing her the text.

_Blastus_

_I feel as though I'm floating in sulfic acid, Maimy actually asked me on a date to the mall this afternoon!_

_Thrasher_

Star's visor widened as she looked at the text, reading it over and over to see if she read it wrong. "This is awesome! My best friend is dating the most popular girl in school! Word is soon gonna get round and we're gonna be the coolest guys here." She handed him his phone back. "So... you wanna go to the mall too? You know, so we can-"

"Spy on Thrasher and Maimy? That's perfect! Meet me outside the school at three." She exclaimed, then ran off. But not before hugging her friend. His whole being nearly exploded, but he didn't want to get rid of the feeling that she actually HUGGED him. He grinned stupidly and walked away, not caring about all the funny looks he was getting and all the robots that were laughing.

After school

Blastus waited by the spiky front gates for Star. He told Weenus that it was really a date so that he wouldn't come with. Star walked out of the gates looking as great as ever. Also jumping up and sawing a attacking drone in half with her leg making him look even more. "Hey Blastus."

"H-Hey Star. Ready to go?"

"Yep. Let's get going or we'll lose them."vThey began to walk towards the mall.

"Why do you even care if Thrasher goes on a date?"

"I just don't like Maimy is all, I think she's been trying to get rid of me lately." She sighed and looked at the polluted sky. It was making a nice color of brown today, like that diet oil she had during lunch.

"Or you're just jealous." Star gave him a hard glare that shot lasers through his body. "Okay okay, you're not jealous." Satisfied, she walked away. "The mall's this way!" She went past him the other way.

"I knew that." Blastus chuckled and followed her to make sure she didn't get lost.

Back on Earth

"You need to get that android back Daniel, we spent over 5 billion dollars on it!" Daniel scratched his head in aggrivation at his desk. His assistant continued to spaz uncontrollably like he normailly did when he was upset or stressed. Both he and Daniel had been totally out of it ever since the android left. Even more so when they found her tracking device in a sewer a few days ago. "I kept telling you, you needed to have more security. That thing was too teenage like and unstable, should have made it into a more mature model, or at least gotten rid of the per-"

"SHUT UP! I'm trying to think here! The personality is what made it so different from the other machines you dolt. I wanted it to be so human, that it could think for itself and able to guide itself through any problem." Daniel kept thinking until his mind processed an idea. "Get me the hunts androids." The assistant nodded and pressed a button. A large metal door opened and four shiny red, blue, green, and yellow andriods came out.

"Are you sure about this? These bots aren't all that stable and-"

"SHUT UP!" The hunts droids flew off into space in search of the missing android.

Insanus

"I can't believe you Blastus! You ruined my FIRST EVER date with Maimy!" Thrasher yelled, rusted, dented, his arm was gone, and so was half of his stomach. "And you too Star!" All three of them looked like complete and total crap after what happened at the mall, also all drenched in oil.

"Hey, it was all her idea!" Blastus yelled back, pointing to the female.

"No it wasn't! YOU were the one who destroyed that fountain!" Star accused.

"YOU wanted to go in the first place!"

"YOU followed along with my plan! So you're as at much fault as I am!"

"You are BOTH at fault here!" Thrasher interuppted, breaking up the fight. His friends went silent and looked at their feet. "What DROVE you two to-" Something randomly exploded and then there was an agonizing scream of pain. Star picked up her cell, relieved.

"That's my boss calling! BYE!" She rocketed off waving. Blastus was left at the non-mercy of Thrasher.

"So... I'm gonna get out of here now! Don't get killed on the way back!" Blastus ran off, leaving Thrasher in the dust.

"Some friends!" Thrasher huffed, putting his hands on his hips. "I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY!" He roared. Then he flipped a mobile and made it explode.


End file.
